Bleeding my soul dry
by Malika Amenkar
Summary: Il ne la haïssait pas, non. C'est juste qu'elle était un obstacle de plus à sa victoire, une adversaire pas comme les autres. Et toute l'admiration secrète qu'il lui vouait ne la sauverait pas de sa soif de triomphe. Cato se l'était juré. Cato x Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding my soul dry**

 **Résumé** : Il ne la haïssait pas, non. C'est juste qu'elle était un obstacle de plus à sa victoire, une adversaire pas comme les autres. Et toute l'admiration secrète qu'il lui vouait ne la sauverait pas de sa soif de triomphe. Cato se l'était juré.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers (que je me suis amusée à twister) appartient originellement à Suzanne Collins.

 **Pairing :** Cato x Katniss

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La volontaire**

 _Les Carrières ne laissaient rien au hasard._

 _Les alliances se formant parfois entre eux durant les divers Hunger Games n'étaient rien de plus qu'une application du dicton « Garde tes amis proches, et tes ennemis, plus proches encore ». Et qu'ils étaient bons ennemis, les Carrières…! Distinguer le meilleur parmi eux, le prochain gagnant, s'annonçait souvent bien difficile. Voilà les plus grands paris lancés chaque année durant les jeux. Les 74ème Hunger Games n'auraient pas dû faire exceptions, et pourtant…_

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois lors de la rediffusion de la moisson.

Les Carrières ne laissaient _rien_ au hasard.

Pour eux, ce grand marathon vers la victoire débutait par la découverte de leurs opposants. Le District 2 étant proche du Capitole, Cato et Clove figuraient parmi les premiers arrivants et leur temps d'attente se devait de ne point être gaspillé. Ayant déjà investi les luxueux appartements qui seraient les leurs, les deux Carrières avaient allumé l'écran du séjour pour évaluer l'allure et le visage de tous les gêneurs postés sur le chemin de leur victoire. Leurs mentors Brutus et Enobaria, qui avaient déjà visionné la moisson, étaient partis s'occuper des formalités et des derniers préparatifs visant à la mise en valeur de leurs prestigieux tributs.

Cato s'était confortablement installé dans le fond du canapé en une pose de nonchalance, tandis que Clove, à côté de lui, se tenait droite comme un piquet, les mains posées sur les genoux. Une petite princesse forcée d'observer une bande de bras cassés danser la valse, cette comparaison lui allait plutôt bien.

« _Et moi qui espérais un vrai challenge, cette année_ », déplora t-elle ironiquement en voyant les deux Carrières du District 1 qui, pour elle, s'étaient trompés de vocation.

Ces deux beaux blonds au sourire éclatant avaient tous l'air d'acteurs nominés à quelques récompenses. Marvel avait une certaine carrure, il fallait le reconnaître, mais il n'aurait aucune chance face à Cato. L'œil aiguisé de Clove voyait ces choses-là, tout comme elle voyait sa propre supériorité face à leurs deux futurs adversaires. Que Marvel soit plus trapu qu'elle ou non, il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes face à une Clove en possession de ses armes fétiches. Une lame dans la gorge, dans le cœur, ou entre les yeux, il n'en fallait rien de plus pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« _Tu oublies qu'il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur_ », rétorqua Cato en lui jetant un regard narquois, un fin rictus arrogant flottant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Comme il était un peu derrière, toujours nonchalamment installé, Clove tourna le buste vers lui pour le regarder, affichant une expression calme et un regard calculateur. Elle avait parfaitement compris le message. Le challenge cette année, Clove l'avait juste à côté d'elle : Cato ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, le moment venu.

« _Non. Je ne l'oublie pas_ », répondit-elle en relevant légèrement le menton.

On pouvait dire que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se tenir tête avait construit une certaine estime mutuelle qui, bien sûr, ne serait pas une entrave à la petite victoire personnelle que chacun s'imaginait. Lorsque leur regard se reporta sur l'écran, ce fut leur propre visage qu'ils y aperçurent, calmes et fiers. Deux conquérants. Une légende disait que les Carrières se portaient volontaires aux jeux et elle était vraie, le problème étant que, étant trop _nombreux_ volontaires, ils en étaient donc restés au système archaïque du tirage au sort, tout comme les autres districts. Le cas de Cato était un peu à part. Quand sa voix s'était élevée dans le silence de la foule pour se porter volontaire, plutôt que de provoquer une huée comme il en arrivait parfois, ce fut des acclamations et des encouragements qu'il reçut. Sa réputation et son travail acharné n'avaient pas seulement fait de lui un volontaire, mais un _élu_. C'était assez impressionnant, Clove le savait, mais dans un district comme le leur, cela s'était déjà vu. Une autre fille qu'elle aurait très certainement été intimidée par ce jeune homme à la stature imposante, qui inspirait un respect mêlé de crainte à tous au sein de leur district. Un regard bleu perçant, des muscles saillants et de grandes mains dont une seule suffirait à broyer une gorge, même sur son physique, la victoire semblait inscrite. Plutôt que d'en être effrayée, Clove le voyait comme un avantage. La sournoise avait beau aimer être sous le feu des projecteurs, si toute l'étendue de sa perfidie ne pouvait se révéler qu'au moment des jeux, ce serait une aubaine. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle réussirait même à surprendre Cato, s'il était aussi narcissique qu'elle l'imaginait.

Lorsque ce fut le passage du District 5, la jeune femme passablement ennuyée s'enfonça dans le canapé, à l'instar de son camarade.

« _Réveille-moi quand tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant_ », dit-elle alors avec grand sérieux.

Le voyage l'avait fatiguée et une sieste aurait certainement mieux valu que le visionnage de ces visages d'enfants martyrs effrayés par leur destinée. Commençant un peu à connaître son camarade du 2, Clove prit son silence pour acquiescement et ferma les yeux. Cato, plus patient, resta concentré. Malgré son surentrainement et cette part de lui indéniablement cruelle et vicieuse, il n'était pas encore un meurtrier. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un, mais c'est ce qu'il s'imagina faire à chaque nouveau visage paraissant devant lui, même les plus jeunes. Il n'hésiterait pas à leur porter le coup fatal. Cato regarda chacun d'eux dans les yeux, avec cette certitude et cette hargne de vaincre. La prochaine fois qu'il leur accorderait une attention semblable à celle-ci serait le moment où il leur donnerait la mort. Aucun ne pouvait se mesurer à lui, ces tributs n'étaient que de vulgaires bêtes envoyées à l'abattoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clove sentit une main sur son épaule.

« _Vise le 11_ », murmura Cato sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Son regard de prédateur évaluait le candidat nommé Thresh comme un type qu'il ne fallait certainement pas sous-estimer. Quelque chose de dangereux se dégageait de lui, bien que le Carrière avait détecté avec justesse l'étincelle de crainte dans son regard. Il n'en ferait pas moins un adversaire digne, très certainement. Cependant, quand Clove ouvrit les yeux, la caméra s'était détournée vers la jeune Rue et elle crut à une mauvaise blague.

« _Tu te fiche de m…_ »

Elle se tut quand l'objectif revint sur le deuxième tribut. Oh. C'est vrai qu'il avait bien plus la physionomie d'un combattant que ceux du District 1 ou 4. Clove plissa les yeux, le regard agressif d'une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie. Les types comme Thresh figuraient parmi ses priorités une fois sur le terrain. Il était tout de même rare d'avoir un garçon de son gabarit parmi les districts oubliés. Au 12, le nom de Primrose Everdeen fut appelé et Clove leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la chétive petite fille qui se détachait lentement de la marmaille.

« _Encore une gamine_ », railla t-elle.

« _Prim… ! Prim, non ! Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire !_ », cria une voix brisée de désespoir.

Cato et Clove écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux de curiosité. Pour le district 12, c'était une première. Personne ne s'y portait jamais volontaire, pas même pour les êtres chers. La caméra se braqua sur une brunette qui dégagea d'un coup de bras le pacificateur ayant tenté de la faire reculer. Postée au milieu du chemin menant à l'estrade, bien droite, elle lança avec plus d'assurance :

« _Je me porte volontaire en tant que tribut !_ »

Elle n'était pas seulement jolie, elle avait des tripes. Pourtant, elle semblait si vulnérable avec cette silhouette mince et fragile, caractéristique des personnes issues des districts défavorisés. Cato avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait, à mains nues, l'écraser aussi aisément qu'une allumette. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade d'une démarche ferme mais c'est sur son visage que le blond se concentra, et sur son regard acier brillant de peur, d'incertitude, d'incompréhension et de choc.

« _Techniquement, c'est trop tard non ? Le nom a déjà été annoncé_ » murmura Clove, plutôt perplexe de voir une fille se porter volontaire tandis qu'elle-même avait été tirée au sort.

Apparemment, non, ce n'était pas trop tard. La candidature de l'effrontée avait été retenue, envoyant aux oubliettes la précédente élection triomphante de Cato. Ce dernier décolla son dos du canapé et se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Son regard brillant d'intérêt et de menace était dardé vers celle qui s'annonça d'une voix morne comme Katniss Everdeen. Passé le choc, elle s'était composée une expression plus neutre, proche de l'ennui, et son charisme faisait vite oublier le garçon qui avait été sélectionné avec elle. Cato sut à ce moment que cette silhouette frêle dissimulait une certaine force. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant chez elle, quelque chose de différent. Un discret sourire mutin s'esquissa sur les lèvres du blond. Cette année s'annonçait _intéressante_.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre d'introduction. Dans l'attente de quelques avis ou critiques,_

 _Peace =) !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La cage aux lions**

Arrivés avant tout le monde au centre d'entrainement, les Carrières étaient bien reposés pour le grand événement que représentait la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, premier contact direct entre les tributs et son public. Si Clove était assez enthousiaste d'être vedette d'exposition, c'était moins le cas de Cato, qui préférait séduire par ses prouesses athlétiques. Pour rendre honneur à son district, il tenait tout de même à faire une bonne première impression aux citoyens extravagants du Capitole. L'honneur. C'était le but de toute une vie de Carrière, une vie courte pour la majorité d'entre eux, puisqu'un seul tribut était sacré vainqueur chaque année. Prestige, richesse et honneur. Les habitants de son district ne juraient que par ces valeurs Ce fut d'autant plus vrai pour Cato, qui avait grandi entouré de figures paternelles. Son père était fils unique et sa mère, morte à sa naissance, avait trois frères dont l'un avait remporté la 65ème édition des Hunger Games. Pour Cato, il était inconcevable de perdre. Inconcevable. C'est presque comme s'il considérait toutes les personnes autour de lui déjà mortes… ou presque. Disons qu'il avait assez d'estime envers Clove pour ne pas la considérer morte avant qu'il ne l'achève lui-même. Elle était plus jeune que lui de deux ans environ, et étudiait à la même académie formatrice. Il l'avait souvent croisée, ou vue s'entrainer, mais ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé avant la moisson.

Pour la cérémonie, les deux Carrières se virent attribuer des armures de conquérants dignes de leur stature, à la cuirasse scintillant d'or tel les légionnaires de l'ancien temps. Mais cet apparat de lumière se fit rapidement oublier face à ce que le styliste du district 12 avait préparé pour ses poulains. Clove et Cato s'en rendirent compte tardivement, alors que les attelages étaient déjà lancés sur le trajet du Grand Cirque. A nouveau, Cato revit la fille du 12 à travers un écran. Celui-ci était géant, permettant aux spectateurs de disposer d'une vue rapprochée des tributs. La volontaire était subtilement embellie, parfaitement reconnaissable. Baignée de flamme, elle tenait la main de son camarade en saluant la foule comme s'ils clamaient leur futur victoire. Cette entrée en scène couronnée de succès réussit à faire poindre une légère irritation au sein de Cato. Les autre tributs en furent sévèrement éclipsés et Clove le reçut comme l'amère défaite d'une première bataille, une pensée qui déteignit sur son camarade tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés devant la demeure de Snow. Cato écouta le discours du président un moment, n'éprouvant ni sympathie, ni antipathie pour celui qui tirait les ficelles des jeux, puis détourna ensuite la tête afin d'analyser l'attelage du 12. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la volontaire en vrai, et à cette distance, elle lui parut encore plus chétive et petite qu'à l'écran, lorsqu'il avait visionné la moisson. Ayant d'abord le menton dignement levé vers le président, la brune commença elle aussi à s'intéresser aux autres attelages, sans doute curieuse de découvrir les futurs acteurs du grand carnage auquel elle allait prendre part. C'est à ce moment que les regards du guerrier blond et de la Fille du Feu se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Bleu perçant contre acier profond. Lui le prédateur tranquille, et elle, la proie appréhensive. Un contact visuel bref, rompu par elle, Katniss Everdeen.

« _Quelle poisse !_ _Tu vas me dire pourquoi le district 12 s'octroie le meilleur styliste cette année précise, après 73 éditions d'indécence ?_ », siffla Clove à l'intention de Cato tandis qu'ils avaient été ré-escortés au Centre d'entrainement que les derniers districts n'avaient pas encore eu le loisir de découvrir.

« _Je l'ignore et ça n'a aucune d'importance_ », soupira Cato, qui masquait plutôt bien son propre agacement de la tournure des événements.

Clove ne le rata pas.

« _Tout a son importance, Cato ! Continues de négliger les détails de la sorte et je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi au Grand Finale_. »

Pour les deux, il y avait une forme d'évidence selon laquelle ils seraient forcément les derniers tributs en lice pour la victoire, chacun étant déterminé à gagner, chacun étant prêt à _tout_ pour gagner. Cato ne répondit rien, car Clove venait effectivement de marquer un point. Aucun détail ne devait être négligé. _Les Carrières ne laissaient rien au hasard._

« _L'entrainement commence demain. Cette bande de lâches sera vite oubliée_ », lança t-il enfin pour rattraper son écart.

L'épine dorsale de Clove se redressa d'orgueil. En effet, les entrainements et l'évaluation finale étaient des étapes cruciales pour tous les Carrières, comparé aux autres tributs, qui faisaient pâle figure à côté d'eux. Malheureusement, les deux comparses du district 2 n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Cependant, le lendemain, ils purent constater que la prédiction de Cato était juste. Le district 12, qui avait brillé la veille, nageait désormais en pleine obscurité. Aucun des deux 12 ne fit, à un seul moment, la moindre activité physique, pas la _moindre_ , alors que même la gamine du 11 dégommait des cibles à la fronde… ! C'était le comble. Niveau prouesses, les Carrières, eux, mirent le paquet dès le début. Ils ne se vantaient pas à voix haute, jamais, mais leurs actions étaient bien plus parlantes et marquantes que n'importe quel discours rocambolesque, surtout le duo que Cato formait avec Clove. Bien sûr, flanquer la frousse aux autres tributs était un moyen subtil de leur faire perdre leurs moyens, et donc de gêner leurs activités. Toutefois, même sans spectateur, ces titans de précision n'auraient de cesse de s'entrainer. Toujours, sans relâche. Ils ne rataient jamais aucun coup, jamais aucune cible, et contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'émerveiller. Tous ces succès étaient le résultat de mouvements répétés des dizaines voire des centaines de fois par jour pendant des années. Les yeux affutés avaient appris à mesurer les distances et aviser les déplacements, les bras, à doser les forces nécessaires en fonction de ces distances, les pieds à stabiliser le tir que l'on soit en mouvement ou non… A leur rythme, n'importe qui aurait atteint, ou du moins se serait approché très près, de ce degré de perfection. Qui a dit que les Hunger Games étaient des jeux équitables ?

De temps à autres, Cato observait l'évolution de celui qu'il considérait comme un rival de taille, le garçon du 11. Thresh. Thresh lui donnerait certainement plus de fil à retordre que Marvel, Carrière du 1. Tout le monde avait eu le droit à une discrète évaluation. Il s'agissait de voir qui devrait être tué en premier, ou qui pourrait prétendre à la fameuse alliance. Et si le garçon du 4 ne se bougeait pas un peu plus, cela risquait justement de lui passer sous le nez. Avant de rentrer à leurs appartements, le soir tombant, Clove et Cato daignèrent tout de même se concentrer à un atelier de survie, notamment l'étude des diverses plantes comestibles ou bestioles dangereuses qu'ils seraient susceptibles de rencontrer dans l'arène. C'était un passage obligatoire car la nature, dans les Huger Games, était une vraie garce. Après leurs petits devoirs accomplis, ils se mirent en route pour retourner à leurs appartements avec quelques autres tributs.

Tandis que le duo meurtrier se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, les deux du 12 attendaient déjà devant l'un deux, seuls. Sans même avoir besoin d'échanger la moindre parole, les Carrières choisirent d'emprunter le même. Il n'empêche que Cato ressentait un léger agacement à les voir. Il se doutait que cette bande de fainéants avait fait exprès d'éviter les ateliers physiques. De cette façon, aucun de leurs opposants n'avaient idée de ce qu'ils savaient faire ou ne pas faire, ce qui était très judicieux. Cato avait conscience que l'ignorance était un handicap, mais il ne fallait pas non plus surestimer l'ennemi. Il se pouvait que ces deux-là ne soit en réalité que des incapables, des bras cassés. Après tout, ils venaient du district 12 ! Les quatre tributs se jaugèrent pour la première fois de près en affichant le visage de l'indifférence. La Fille du Feu avait l'air un peu fatiguée, voire ennuyée. Pour avoir passé la journée à ne rien faire, c'était compréhensible. Cato la trouva presque banale à cet instant. Joliment banale, plus précisément. Difficile de croire que c'était cette même personne qui s'était farouchement débattue pour être envoyée à la mort à la place de sa sœur. Juste après avoir constaté la présence des Carrières et les avoir dévisagé suffisamment longtemps pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intimidée, Everdeen se désintéressa d'eux et garda la tête un peu basse. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. A peine entrée, Clove appuya sur le bouton 2 au passage et devança tout le monde pour se poster vers le fond de la cabine. Cato la rejoignit.

A l'intérieur, les deux du 12 fixèrent les portes refermées de l'ascenseur, légèrement tendus. Avoir deux Carrières dans le dos leur donnait le sentiment d'être des proies avec la nuque exposée au prédateur. Autrement dit, ce n'était clairement pas une partie de plaisir. Tandis que l'ascenseur montait, Katniss leva la main et appuya avec un peu de retard sur le bouton 12. Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux vifs se braquèrent sur son bras exerçant la pression. Elle ne portait pas de manche et, avec un gabarit aussi frêle, les muscles se repéraient immédiatement. Son bras droit était semblable à Clove, des galbes fermes et bien taillées, quoique peu plus mince car moins nourris. Tiens donc ! Après leur inspection silencieuse, les Carrières échangèrent un regard neutre : ils avaient eu le même réflexe et avaient constaté la même chose. Cato et Clove avaient beau être imbus d'eux-même, leur arrogance ne les aveuglait pas pour autant et c'est ce qui les rendait si dangereux. Toute leur vie, ils avaient été conditionnés pour devenir de redoutables rapaces, observateurs, agiles et diablement malins. Des rapaces qui guettaient leur proie, l'appréhendaient de loin, avant de fondre sur elle. Tout comme Clove, Cato assumait pleinement cette part de sadisme et refuserait que l'on accuse qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même pour justifier ce qu'il était devenu. Cato était fier.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les Carrières dépassèrent à nouveau les 12 pour sortir à leur étage, toujours sans les saluer. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Clove demanda à l'intention de Cato :

« _Tu crois qu'elle manie une arme ?_ »

« _Peut-être. Ou bien elle escalade._ »

Il était rare pour un 12 de savoir manier une arme, plus encore pour une fille.

« _Je ne l'ai vu faire ni l'un ni l'autre aujourd'hui_. »

« _Une stratégie à la Johanna Mason_ », répondit Cato avec un haussement d'épaules.

/... ... ... /

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Katniss plaçait toujours autant d'effort à ne montrer aucun de ses talents, qu'à ne montrer aucune de ses faiblesses, au grand dam du plus dangereux prédateur de cette édition des Hunger Games. Cato avait beau songer qu'à ce stade, elle était nécessairement insignifiante et inoffensive, il n'arrivait pas à en être pleinement convaincu. Quelque chose l'avait saisi chez elle lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la moisson… Ce n'était pas anodin, une personne se sacrifiant pour une autre… c'était même invraisemblable. Cato n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Lui était motivé par la gloire, car il se savait vainqueur, mais elle ? Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Elle allait mourir pour sa sœur et c'est ce qui la rendait spéciale malgré elle, malgré lui.

Dans le centre d'entraînement, Katniss dédiait tout son temps aux ateliers de survie et observait souvent du coin de l'œil les prouesses des autres tributs dans les ateliers physiques. Feindre le désintérêt en voyant le monstre du 2 taper un mannequin plein cœur au javelot, à 15 mètres de distance, fut un challenge mal relevé. Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour se reconcentrer sur le piège de sa corde, alors que Peeta avait déjà bien avancé de son côté. Ce piège très ingénieux permettait de suspendre par le pied l'ennemi qui avait le malheur de marcher au mauvais endroit. Les deux 12 passèrent un très long moment sur ce système, jusqu'à ce que la concentration de Katniss soit complètement brouillée. Peeta, habitué aux longs et laborieux travaux manuels, enchaîna directement avec une autre activité tandis qu'elle alla se poser sur un banc. Discrètement elle lorgnait le coin escalade, ainsi que les arcs exposés au mur... Si seulement elle pouvait... au moins une fois de temps en temps pour garder la main... Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle détourna la tête, résignée. Soudain, son coeur eut un petit sursaut de crainte en voyant le titan du 2 à moins de trois mètres d'elle, et il se rapprochait encore. C'était bien Katniss, qu'il venait voir…

En arrivant devant elle, le blond lui adressa un très petit sourire, à peine cordial, et sonnant plutôt faux. Un sourire vide qui n'atteignit même pas ses yeux. Elle ne songea pas à le lui rendre, étant trop occupée à être sur ses gardes. Sans rien dire d'abord, Cato se contenta de s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté d'elle pour jauger les autres tributs du regard, comme elle le faisait. Quand le colosse du 2 n'était pas dans le décor pour s'entraîner, cela perdait en intérêt, n'est-ce-pas ? Heureusement, Clove était là pour assurer le spectacle. Katniss regarda dans la direction de celle-ci, curieuse de voir si elle savait que Cato était venu sur son "territoire". Il se trouve que la fille du 2 ne leur prêtait aucune attention et continuait d'enchaîner les lancers de couteaux. Elle ne ratait jamais. Jamais.

« _A chaque rentrée académique, elle manque sa cible. Plusieurs fois_ », dit Cato, comme s'il venait de lire les pensées de Katniss.

L'intérêt de la Fille du Feu fut piqué à vif. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait l'air sérieux, quoique vaguement amusé par sa réaction éberluée qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision sans qu'il n'ait à quitter Clove du regard. Passé l'étonnement, Katniss fronça légèrement les sourcils de méfiance. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça, comme ça, et maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il seulement là, en fait ? Tout en continuant d'observer les prouesses de sa comparse, Cato poursuivit, l'air de rien:

« _Un instrument ingrat, le corps humain. Tu as beau t'être entraîné toute ta vie, il suffit à peine de quelques jours d'inactivité pour régresser._ »

Se sentant observée, Clove jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans leur direction, puis se désintéressa d'eux aussi sec.

Après des jours de congé, il était normal que la Carrière ne soit pas en pleine possession de ses capacités : la précision de ses mouvements s'amenuisait, ses réflexes étaient brouillés et même ses muscles devaient perdre en vigueur. C'était cohérent. L'an dernier, Katniss avait été clouée au lit pendant huit jours avec une fièvre effroyable. Un hiver sombre où elle avait bien cru y passer. Quand elle avait repris la chasse, il lui avait fallu un grand temps d'adaptation pour toucher ses cibles. Et elle s'était déchirée le muscle du bras en voulant grimper sur un arbre. Donc oui, elle comprenait ce fait, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire en discutant de tout et de rien avec elle. Malgré son appréhension et sa confusion, Katniss ne put s'empêcher de demander avec une curiosité et un espoir qu'elle s'efforça de masquer :

« _Il t'arrive aussi de rater tes cibles, alors ?_ »

Si elle se cachait dans la nature, qu'elle survivait, qu'elle chassait bien, et que les Carrières tournaient en rond pendant quelques jours, sans avoir l'occasion de se servir de leurs armes... qu'ils se fatiguaient... dans le plus heureux des mondes, dirait-on... pourrait-elle avoir l'avantage ?

Cato esquissa un vague sourire narquois et daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle, à son tour. Katniss décréta intérieurement qu'elle n'aimait pas son regard. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec quelconque jalousie, que ses prunelles soient d'un azur parfait tandis qu'elle avait récolté la couleur d'un ciel nuageux. Ce n'était pas non plus en raison de la suffisance qui s'en dégageait, ni même de cette discrète lueur de malice oscillant vers la perfidie. Non. Ce qui la dérangeait tant dans son regard, c'était son intensité transperçante et écrasante, qui lui donnait l'impression que Cato pouvait lire en elle, et au-delà d'elle. Une clairvoyance agressive, barbare, contre laquelle elle était impuissante.

« _Je n'ai jamais cessé l'entraînement, moi._ »

Autrement dit : non. Katniss prit sur elle pour ne surtout pas laisser son visage se décomposer devant lui. Une machine... Elle allait être mise dans l'arène avec une machine à tuer. Un corps à corps ? Ha, ha ! Même si elle était armée et pas lui, en pleine forme et pas lui, elle n'avait aucune chance. Des hostilités à distance ? Il lui enverrait sa fichue lance dans le cœur quand elle tendrait la corde, dans l'optimiste éventualité qu'elle se soit dégotée un arc ! Sans compter qu'elle n'en avait pas touché un depuis presque une semaine... Soudain, Katniss fut frappée par un éclair de compréhension. Elle avait bien eu raison de ne pas croire une seule seconde qu'il venait juste papoter. Le but de Cato, c'était de la pousser à se bouger, de l'inciter à montrer ses talents. Et on pouvait dire qu'il avait de bons arguments. Katniss haussa un sourcil faussement dubitatif :

« _Tu crains que je te rate, une fois dans l'arène ?_ »

La réplique était bien placée, cinglante. Un bref ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du blond. La fille du Feu n'avait peut-être pas un vrai sens de l'humour, mais elle était au moins dotée d'une répartie piquante. Un caractère impétueux qui seyait bien à une volontaire. Cato nota qu'elle sous-entendait savoir viser avec une arme, mais rien n'affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça juste pour donner le change.

« _Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi de le craindre ?_ » rétorqua t-il, tout aussi moqueur.

Il avait tellement raison qu'elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Evidemment que rater Cato, si elle avait à un moment la chance de le viser, était une erreur effroyable à redouter. Et, en effet, elle devait se bouger. Mais si les tributs découvraient qu'elle savait parfaitement se servir d'un arc, ils seraient unanimes à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle ne mette jamais la main sur cette arme. Or, sans arc, elle était fichue, absolument fichue, sachant qu'elle se débattait avec son esprit pour ne pas se dire que, même en possession d'un arc, elle était fichue malgré tout...

« _Le sort ne pourra pas t'être favorable... Si tu ne mets pas toutes les chances de ton côté_ », ajouta t-il d'un ton presque sympathique alors que, bon sang, il était en train de se moquer !

« _Merci de t'en soucier_ », lâcha t-elle placidement en détournant la tête, une moue désapprobatrice tordant discrètement ses lèvres.

Katniss était inquiète de l'attention qu'il lui accordait. Tous ses efforts pour ne pas attirer les regards avaient eu l'effet inverse, car elle n'avait pas encore vu un tribut de Carrière s'adresser à un tribut lambda, comme il venait de le faire avec elle. La moisson... Cato devait l'avoir vue. Or Katniss avait constitué le clou du spectacle de cet événement télévisuel en se portant volontaire pour sa soeur. En fait, avant même d'avoir mis les pieds ici, elle était repérée. En somme, c'était très mauvais pour elle. Son regard croisa celui de Peeta, quelques mètres plus loin, qui s'était figé en pleine activité de camouflage pour la surveiller. Katniss lui fit un signe négatif de tête, l'air tranquille. En soi, la présence de Cato l'intimidait effectivement, mais il était hors de question que Peeta lui vienne en aide et la fasse passer pour une faiblarde.

« _De rien_ », répondit le Carrière, la voix suintant d'ironie.

Considérant avoir rempli sa petite mission personnelle, Cato se leva, alla récupérer un javelot, et rejoignit Clove. Celle-ci ne réclama aucune explication sur son échange avec la Fille du Feu. Elle était sa plus proche partenaire de l'alliance qui s'était formée entre Carrières. S'il y avait la moindre chose importante à savoir, Cato la lui dirait de lui-même sans qu'elle n'ait à réclamer.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déplu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et vos critiques.  
_ _Peace =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : A vaincre sans péril…**

Cato avait réussi son coup. Le cœur de Katniss battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle rentrait de cette journée d'entrainement absolument contre-productive. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Chaque jour qui passait, les Carrières restaient si forts, tandis qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Même la nourriture ne lui donnait pas la forme qu'elle devrait avoir. Katniss ne savait pas sélectionner les bons plats. L'hygiène et l'alimentation étaient les seuls réconforts qu'elle avait du Capitole, et l'un de ces deux remèdes était traitre. Le ragoût d'agneau était divin, mais bon sang, comme elle se sentait ballonnée et fatiguée au moment de la digestion. Effie lui avait dit que les autres étages n'avaient pas le privilège du dessert. Il y avait une part de vrai. Les districts 1, 2, et 4 par exemple. Leur régime était strict, au point d'interdire même les sauces… Et ils avaient raison de procéder ainsi. Si même la nourriture du Capitole était abrutissante, pas étonnant que les habitants soient si méprisables !

Les paroles de Cato l'avait travaillée toute la journée parce que Katniss devait agir mais elle ne savait pas comment. Le coucher de soleil qu'elle observa depuis le toit lui donna une idée. Une idée un peu stressante, un peu risquée, un peu folle, mais pas mauvaise si elle aboutissait : s'entrainer de nuit, quand personne n'était présent, quand les tributs se tournaient et se retournaient dans leur lit et que les juges dormaient paisiblement… ce moment. Une petite heure, voire moins, ce serait amplement suffisant pour se familiariser de nouveau avec le tir, d'autant que les arcs du Capitole étaient plus lourds et riches que celui fabriqué par son père. Ce détail était une inquiétude de plus pour Katniss, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à sous-estimer ses capacités, même celle d'adaption. Avec un peu de chance, cet entrainement la fatiguerait et elle pourrait espérer dormir un peu plus normalement ensuite. Dès que Peeta partit se coucher, passé minuit, Katniss attendit quelques minutes de plus avant de se faufiler à pas de loup dans l'appartement pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Cet engin, par contre, pouvait trahir son aventure à cause du bruit, ce qui ne fut fort heureusement pas le cas. Une fois les portes refermées, Katniss poussa un petit soupir soulagé et pressa le bouton menant vers les sous-sols. Descente direct et sans encombre vers la salle d'entrainement, qui était plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale. L'espèce de faible lueur empêchant le noir complet était les néons rouges aux sorties de sécurité.

Certains tributs arrivaient plus tôt que les autres à cette salle, avant les juges, et ceux-là devaient savoir où se trouvait les fichues interrupteurs. Katniss, elle tourna en rond dans la pénombre, longeant les murs dans le mauvais sens. Comme elle avait l'air fine ! Elle fit un grand bond de terreur quand les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup, l'aveuglant un très court instant. Son regard alerté parcourut rapidement la pièce et tomba sur le colosse du 2, qui avait la main sur ce qui devait être le fameux interrupteur qu'elle aurait risqué de trouver une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Son cœur s'emballa de crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

« _Tu m'as suivie ?_ »

Eh bien, normalement, c'était plutôt impossible que Cato l'ait suivi mais disons qu'il tombait au mauvais moment. Il avait beau avoir l'air réservé, elle jurerait qu'il était un peu déstabilisé… comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir. Cato confirma d'ailleurs ses pensées :

« _Très drôle. Je viens m'entraîner._ »

« _Après le couvre-feu !_ », remarqua t-elle, rogue au possible

 _Je n'ai jamais cessé l'entraînement_ , avait-il dit. Elle eut l'estomac noué au souvenir de ses mots fatidiquement plus vrais qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, tellement jamais qu'elle ne pourrait même pas utiliser la salle pendant la nuit !

« _Après le couvre-feu_ », répéta t-il d'un ton blasé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en moquait, du couvre-feu ! Cato faisait partie de ces gens pour qui 5h de sommeil était parfaitement suffisant, voire plus que nécessaire, pour être reposé. Hors de question de se tourner les pouces dans la nuit, quel gâchis ce serait... Et pour sa part, même s'il était intérieurement surpris de la voir ici, il savait pourquoi Katniss enfreignait le règlement : il s'agissait encore cette stratégie de discrétion.

« _Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je remonte_ », prévint-il alors en se dirigeant vers les épées.

« _Et comment je fais, alors ?_ », contre-attaqua t-elle sèchement, les poings appuyés sur ses hanches. _Girl on Fire_ , songea le Carrière avec amusement à ce moment.

Elle se sentit stupide sitôt que les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Comme s'il en avait cure de ce qu'elle allait faire, qu'elle s'entraîne ou non... ! Cato était là pour gagner. Pourtant, il s'arrêta en chemin et se tourna vers elle en croisant les bras pour la considérer, la jaugeant d'un air dédaigneux et suffisant. Il nota que dans le regard irrité de la fille du 12 brillait également un désarroi semblable au jour de la moisson. Après une brève réflexion, il lâcha :

« _Tu comptais t'entrainer combien de temps ?_ »

« _Une heure_ », répondit-elle, un peu surprise qu'il ne lui ait pas déjà ri au nez.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, l'expression du Carrière était neutre et son regard bleu profond était indéchiffrable, au point que Katniss croyait y percevoir tout et son contraire. Mépris et estime, méfiance et assurance, moquerie et compréhension. C'était saisissant… et frustrant pour elle, qui avait conscience d'être un livre ouvert pour n'importe qui.

« _Je reste ce soir_ », dit-il alors, « _Demain, je te laisserai jusqu'à 1h30, puis je prendrai le relai._ »

Qu'il lui propose une alternative qui l'arrangeait plus elle, que lui -il dormirait beaucoup moins !- relevait du miracle absolu. Katniss en fut méfiante, _très_ méfiante. Où était le piège ? Elle l'ignorait pour le moment, mais la brune fut persuadée qu'à un moment ou un autre, il lui faudrait payer un dû à Cato, s'il était présentement honnête. Tant pis, elle devait saisir cette chance, car c'en était une. D'une certaine façon, même s'il avait probablement quelques pensées mauvaises et fourbes, Cato s'était montré conciliant. Beaucoup moins exécrable, Katniss proposa même avec reconnaissance :

« _Je pourrais venir un peu avant, si ça t'arrange._ »

« _Évite. Le gardien passe vers minuit._ »

Tiens, fin connaisseur. Bref silence. Katniss hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, puis lâcha dans un souffle.

« _Merci…_ »

Merci de quoi ? Qu'elle se sentit idiote, encore ! Ce n'était pas gratuit, bon sang, qu'elle se le mette dans le crâne ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre… Comme si le colosse du district 2 allait lui rendre un service alors qu'il ne lui devait rien, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis et qu'ils chercheraient bientôt à s'entretuer ! Mais si… elle se trompait ? Si Cato n'était pas si impitoyable et égoïste qu'elle l'imaginait ? Cette idée la dérangea aussitôt. Elle préférerait que Cato ne soit rien de plus qu'un petit salopard arrogant. Il le serait probablement dans l'arène mais, en attendant, il laissait à Katniss le sentiment d'avoir une légère dette envers lui. Elle détestait ça. Surtout en sachant que ce type était la machine de guerre la plus destructrice de cette édition.

La blondin n'ajouta rien, bien qu'il eût clairement entendu le remerciement. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers les armes, saisit une épée et alla enclencher le dispositif de simulation de combat. Katniss le suivit des yeux sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour rien non plus, quand même ! Le mieux serait certainement de se dédier à l'escalade, pour revigorer ses muscles, mais sans dévoiler un réel don dans le domaine. Voilà, c'était mieux que rien. Elle commença en douceur avec le mur aux prises et fit quelques petites montées de routine, rien d'extravagant, comme pouvait le constater Cato qui lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Il songea que, soit Katniss était déterminée à garder le secret sur un talent, soit elle n'en avait aucun. Et si madame lui sucrait une heure par nuit d'entraînement sans raison valable qu'il puisse découvrir avant leur entrée dans l'arène, ce n'était clairement pas une mort rapide qu'il lui accorderait pour l'en châtier. Car, contrairement à ce que la brune essayait de se persuader, il ne comptait pas réclamer quoique ce soit en échange de sa bonne volonté. Il voulait juste laisser une chance à la Fille du Feu de briller à nouveau… avant qu'il n'éteigne la flamme pour de bon.

Deux inconnus, le lendemain, voilà ce qu'ils furent. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine avant qu'ils ne se détournent avec désintérêt. Cette journée ne fut pas plus productive pour Katniss, mais elle avait le cœur un peu plus léger en songeant qu'elle pourrait se réadapter à l'utilisation d'un arc, la nuit tombée. Comme elle était pressée que le soleil se couche !

Ce soir-là, Cato fut un peu en retard pour le dîner avec son équipe. Pour cause, il réussit à intercepter Thresh après l'entraînement. Les stratégies s'étaient affinées et les membres de l'Alliance voulaient le compter parmi eux. Toutefois, l'alpha de cette meute vit sa main tendue sèchement rejetée devant quelques regards indiscrets, notamment celui la fille du Feu s'étant glissée comme une petite souris derrière le Carrière en prétextant être de passage pour rentrer à ses appartements. L'autre intruse fut la gamine du 11 qui, elle, passa derrière Thresh avec le sourire d'une chipie ravie, que Cato entraperçut sans réellement y prêter attention. Thresh parlait peu, de ce qu'on en savait. Sa bouche lâchait des « oui », des « non », ou des onomatopée, mais pour rembarrer Cato, il avait fait l'effort d'une phrase complète et bien sentie. Une lueur meurtrière passa dans le regard du Carrière, qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'essuyer un refus, puis, sans provoquer d'esclandre, il rejoignit ses appartements à son tour.

Une place vide l'attendait à table, à côté de Clove, et en face de leurs mentors. Leur repas était globalement modeste -mais pas trop-, à la volonté de tout le monde à cet étage. L'assiette de Cato l'attendait déjà, garnis avec 60% de protéines environ. Le régime imposé n'était pas si draconien en soi, il s'agissait juste d'être nourris pour ne pas perdre en muscle et en énergie. La dominance de féculents était plutôt réservée au matin et au midi, et quant aux fioritures telles que desserts, apéritifs et compagnie, elles étaient absolument bannies. Cato avait beau avoir la majorité, il n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Les deux jeunes gens ne se plaignaient pas : tout était bon à prendre pour gagner.

Le blond s'installa à table sans un mot d'excuse pour qui que ce soit, se contentant s'adresser un signe de tête à ses deux mentors en guise de salut. Pourquoi s'étendre en politesse ? Tout ce qui intéressait Clove, Brutus et Enobaria, c'était l'issue de son entrevue avec le 11. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son arrière-train que sa camarade l'alpagua :

« _Alors ?_ »

« _Alors il a refusé. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas un mal pour un bien._ »

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_ », intervint Enobaria.

Cato la regarda, mais l'explication qu'il donna semblait plus destinée à Clove, qu'il considérait sa plus grande alliée à cette table… même si elle était également sa plus grande rivale.

« _Marvel et Glimmer ont peur de lui. Ils compteront sur moi pour le tuer, ce qui signifie que tant qu'il vit, ils ne risquent pas de trahir l'alliance._ »

« _Tu ne leur fais pas confiance_ », interpréta Clove.

« _Hors de question._ »

« _Tu as bien raison, Cato. Le district 1 a des valeurs différentes des nôtres et nous ignorons dans quelle mesure_ », l'approuva Brutus. Le visage de Brutus affichait constamment, et naturellement, une expression fermée, voire malveillante. Il avait bien la tête de quelqu'un qui, toute sa vie, n'avait placé sa confiance qu'en une seule personne sur terre : lui-même.

« _Et moi ?_ », demanda soudainement Clove à l'intention de Cato.

« _Toi ?_ »

Cato haussa un sourcil hautain, comme s'il venait d'entendre une question stupide. Enobaria les jaugea d'un petit air cynique et malin.

« _Moi_ », répéta fermement Clove.

Un bref ricanement narquois s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

« _Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Tu sais parfaitement ce que notre district te réserve si tu trahis ta parole avec moi._ »

« _Dans la mesure où elle ressortirait vainqueur_ » pointa Brutus.

Enobaria mit son grain de sel :

« _Une année, le traitre à son partenaire de district s'est fait jeter de l'acide au visage à son retour. Il a perdu la vue. Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé_ », relata t-elle avant de mordre férocement dans sa part de gigot, l'air de rien – ou l'air de _quelque chose_.

Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire, qui était un événement rare et bouleversant dans la mesure où on avait l'habitude de traiter les vainqueurs comme des rois. Mais jamais un Carrière du 2 n'aurait dû manquer à sa parole. Le châtiment était excessif, mais leur district étant le docile toutou du Capitole, il fallait bien trouver des gens à punir, et des raisons pour le faire. Cependant, l'attaque à l'acide avait été un acte individuel interdit par leurs mœurs et leurs lois : le Carrière aurait dû être jugé collectivement pour son erreur. Cato et Clove jetèrent un coup d'œil réservé à Enobaria, dont le regard s'était allumé d'une discrète lueur réjouie. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas commis ce méfait elle-même. Par préjugé, Cato la pensait parfaitement capable de défigurer un de ses petits disciples. Il n'osa pas poser la question cela dit.

« _C'est l'honneur de votre district qui est en jeu lorsque vous vous engagez dans une alliance_ », développa Brutus. Cato et Clove le savaient. « _N'oubliez pas de définir entre vous les clauses du contrat qui vous lie, et faites en sorte qu'elles soient connues du public._ »

D'une année à l'autre, les règles variaient. Quelques fois, et ce n'était pas commun, les alliés avaient pour devoir de se protéger entre eux. D'autres fois, et ce serait certainement le cas cette année, il s'agissait juste d'une clause de non-agression jusqu'à ce que les derniers tributs soient morts. Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête, mais une boule d'indignation était coincée depuis un petit moment dans la gorge de Clove, et celle-ci eut besoin de l'extraire. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Cato, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air.

« _Tu penses que je vais respecter notre engagement uniquement pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de notre district ? Redescends Cato, moi aussi j'ai des principes !_ »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un silence lourd plana puis acerbe, il répliqua :

« _On verra._ »

La nuit, Cato se tint à sa parole et arriva à la salle d'entrainement à l'heure qu'il avait indiquée à Katniss. Ce fut le cas pour la nuit d'après, également. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la Fille du Feu de craindre à tout instant qu'il ne débarque au moment où elle tenait un arc en main. Silencieuse au possible comme lorsqu'elle chassait, la brunette guettait chaque seconde le bruit de l'ascenseur, s'attendant à une petite trahison de la part du blond. Trahison qui ne se présenta pas. Dans ses courts entrainements au tir, Katniss ne toucha pas aux mannequins pour ne laisser aucune de ses marques, préférant viser des points précis dans les murs où ses flèches s'écraseraient sans dommage. Des flèches qu'elle allait ranger soigneusement ensuite. Katniss laissait la salle impeccable bien avant l'arrivée de Cato, par excès de zèle. Dès qu'il investissait le terrain, la brune s'éclipsait rapidement sans la moindre salutation. Une impolitesse qu'il lui rendait, bien évidemment.

Le troisième jour, cependant, quand elle arriva, les lumières étaient déjà allumées. Il était présent. Elle s'approcha de lui et Cato abaissa le javelot qu'il s'était apprêté à lancer sur une cible à 20 mètres de distance cette fois. Déprimant...

« _Il n'est même pas encore 1h du matin_ », lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit froncement de sourcils plus appréhensif que réellement désapprobateur.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que les entrainements qu'elle avait pu s'octroyer jusque là n'auraient pas été possibles sans sa bonne volonté. Et pire, il aurait très bien pu débarquer pendant son entrainement et la surprendre, mais tout de même…

« _C'est vrai, mais l'évaluation est demain_ » rappela t-il. Venait-elle d'entendre une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix ? N'importe quoi, ces Carrières... Ils avaient déjà les sponsors dans leur poche ! N'était-il pas plus préoccupant de savoir qu'ils s'entretueraient tous dans deux jours ? Katniss était agacée par la superficialité du district 2.

« _Aujourd'hui_ , _je t'ai vu donner un coup de pied à un poids de 15 kilos sur ton passage. Tu n'y pas pas prêté attention mais il a décapité un mannequin au vol »_ l'informa t-elle placidement avant d'ajouter, de mauvaise grâce _: « Je doute que cette évaluation te pose problème…_ ».

Le colosse s'autorisa un discret sourire indulgent que Katniss accueillit d'un air renfrogné. Cato l'empêchait de s'entrainer uniquement parce qu'il voulait absolument avoir une excellente note à l'examen ? Elle trouvait cela idiot. Il l'agaçait d'autant plus avec cet air suffisant qu'il afficha suite à l'espèce de compliment qu'elle avait malencontreusement lâché. Encore une fois, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Dire une telle chose avait été une façon d'admettre qu'elle avait reconnu son talent et qu'elle l'avait observé. C'était donc comme manifester une forme d'inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en voit chez elle. Après son sourire complaisant, il daigna se justifier –et quelle justification horripilante… :

« _Je n'aurais aucun honneur à m'en sortir avec moins de 10._ »

Son oncle avait obtenu un 9, autrefois.

Ce fut l'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Si Katniss faisait des efforts pour être aimable face aux gens du Capitole afin de ne pas faire fuir les sponsors, comme le craignait tant Haymitch, face à Cato, elle ne masqua pas son aigreur. Non, pire, son dégout. Inutile de faire semblant face à celui qui se ferait une joie de la dépecer dans l'arène. Celui qui, justement, s'était porté volontaire exprès pour cela : verser le sang. Un monstre…

« _Ça me fait doucement rire de t'entendre parler d'honneur ! Tu as passé ta vie dans une espèce d'école militaire te destinant à devenir un vainqueur. Nous autres, pour la majorité, on a plutôt passé nos vies à chercher de quoi nous nourrir. Alors dis-moi, où vois-tu le moindre honneur ? Moi j'appelle ça de la cruauté et de la lâcheté._ »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Cato.

« _Venant d'une tribut ayant passé sa vie à combattre la famine, comme tu dis, je n'attends ni compréhension, ni même discernement_ », rétorqua t-il froidement. Il refusait catégoriquement de se justifier auprès d'elle. Ce serait comme reconnaitre un tort. Et il n'était _pas_ en tort.

En effet, Katniss ne pouvait comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais été à sa place et ne le serait jamais. Avant les Hunger Games, elle n'avait pas connu d'autre pression que celle de la faim, mais n'était-ce pas la pire des pressions, justement ?! Il s'en moquait, bien sûr. Après tout, Katniss venait du district 12. Que valait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas qu'une machine de guerre, pour parfaitement fonctionner, devait être parfaitement programmée. Quand on préférait crever en conquérant plutôt que de vivre en paria, c'était bien plus qu'une simple question de mentalité. Katniss ne pouvait le concevoir. Pour sa part, elle avait toujours associé l'honneur à la bonté. Pour l'heure, celui qui en avait le plus ici à ses yeux, c'était Peeta. Jamais elle n'oublierait le jour où il lui avait donné les deux pains qui les avaient aidés, elle et sa famille…

La situation du Carrière, ses pensées, ses objectifs, la dépassaient totalement. Même si elle en avait conscience, ça ne le rendait pas plus pardonnable à ses yeux. Qu'il ne la laisse pas s'entrainer seule était bien négligeable face au reste, face à ce qu'il représentait. Et même s'il la laissait ce soir, elle refuserait par sotte fierté. Katniss recula et fit un geste vif de la main pour balayer les paroles de Cato, comme on chasse une mouche.

« _Tu n'as pas tort… Mais les Jeux durent parfois bien longtemps et les ressources s'épuisent si vite dans l'arène..._ » le nargua t-elle, « _Tu ne connais pas la sensation de faim, ni de soif, n'est-ce pas ? Attends un peu, attends d'y être ! Au bout du compte, c'est toi qui me comprendras._ »

Sur ce, elle tapa rageusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et se cogna l'épaule contre une porte en voulant entrer trop tôt dans la cabine, bien qu'elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle s'en cacha bien mais, en réalité, Katniss était en train de prendre la fuite car elle le savait très colérique. Elle l'avait déjà vu proche de réduire un autre tribut en bouillis pour un acte tout bête qu'il avait interprété comme de la provocation. En l'occurrence, Katniss avait largement dépassé les limites … ! Quand les portes se refermèrent, elle croisa le regard de Cato. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux contre elle. Un peu agacé, peut-être, mais surtout songeur.

Les deux séances nocturnes de Katniss payèrent malgré tout, et elle tapa plein cible dès la première flèche lors de son évaluation. Toutefois, sa prouesse –que les juges avaient dû voir répétitivement avec les Carrières- fut vite oubliée à l'arrivée du fameux repas. Bande de goinfres excentriques et méprisables… la prochaine flèche fut destinée à la pomme dans la gueule de ce fichu cochon qu'ils comptaient déguster allègrement. Katniss regretta un peu son geste après coup. Voilà, elle allait obtenir une note catastrophique et les sponsors allaient la fuir à cause de son caractère de _cochon_. Exactement comme Haymitch l'avait craint.

Les notes tombèrent au soir et Katniss grogna mentalement en constatant que Cato l'avait eu, son fichu 10, et que sa camarade du 2 aussi. Peeta récolta un 8 très convenable et Katniss s'enfonça honteusement dans son fauteuil à l'énonciation de son propre nom, puis…

 _11._

 _Quoi_?! Elle en resta baba.

« _Ils ont apprécié ton tempérament_ », la félicita Cinna.

Sa joie fut très mesurée quand elle réalisa que, cette fois, Cato allait l'être… furieux.

* * *

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews toujours encourageantes pour la suite !_  
 _J'espère encore que ce chapitre ne vous sera pas décevant._  
 _Peace =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Les Jeux ne débutent pas dans l'arène**

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ s'étonna Cato.

Alors qu'il était installé sur le canapé du séjour dans l'attente des résultats, Clove était venue le rejoindre en tenant une petite assiette de dessert dans la main. Elle comptait se faire plaisir avec une part de fraisier, qu'elle n'avait certainement pas obtenu de leur étage. Le blond avait du mal à croire que sa camarade s'était éclipsée juste par gourmandise, mais c'était manifestement le cas. La jeune fille répondit par un petit sourire suffisant qu'elle adressa d'abord à Cato, ensuite à Enobaria, et enfin à Brutus. Leurs deux mentors avaient choisi de prendre chacun un fauteuil de part et d'autre de leurs Carrières.

 _« Je célèbre »,_ répondit alors Clove avec orgueil.

Clove se pavanait comme un paon depuis sa sortie de l'examen. Cato lui-même avait conscience d'avoir fait bonne impression, mais la bonne humeur de Clove ne le rassurait pas, car à ce stade, cela pouvait difficilement être du bluff. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'elle puisse faire un meilleur score que lui. Allons donc, c'était impossible de toute façon…

 _« Tu es bien sûre de toi »_ , rétorqua t-il d'une voix trainante de nonchalance en détournant la tête vers l'écran.

Le sourire suffisant de la brunette s'accentua tandis qu'elle piqua, de la fourchette, la fraise trônant sur le sommet sa part. Elle porta ensuite le fruit à sa bouche et se délecta de sa saveur sucrée. Les fraises étaient le péché mignon de Clove, mais il était rare qu'elle s'attaque carrément à un gâteau... Elle célébrait donc _vraiment_ quelque chose. La Carrière redressa l'épine dorsale lorsque Caesar apparut à l'écran pour annoncer les résultats de tout le monde. Le district 1 s'en sortit avec une mention honorable. Cato se tendit légèrement à l'entente de son nom et relâcha la pression lorsque son 10 fut annoncé. Il était peu probable que Clove ait le même résultat mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Au 10 qui suivit, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit son de sa gorge qui ressemblait fortement à un miaulement approbateur. Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de tenir tête à Cato à l'examen... _Un dindon satisfait_ , songea t-il amèrement. La Carrière piqua un petit morceau de gâteau de la fourchette et le présenta à Cato :

 _« Tu en veux un peu ? »_ proposa t-elle avec malice.

 _« Tss »,_ refusa t-il avec un signe méprisant du menton.

En surpassant son oncle, Cato avait au moins maintenu l'honneur sauf. Il devrait être fier que Clove ait fait de même. Cela prouvait que les jeux de cette année seraient d'un haut niveau. Il avait conscience de cela… mais on lui avait appris à être le meilleur, pas à partager la vedette. Son attention, qui s'était un peu envolée, revint au nom de Thresh, qui obtint la note de 9… la fameuse note qu'il fallait dépasser pour Cato. Le garçon du 12 obtint aussi une note correcte, n'étonnant pas le blondin qui avait déjà été témoin d'une démonstration de sa force. Vint le tour de Katniss Everdeen et… 11.

Le réflexe du blond fut de laisser échapper un _« Hm ! »_ méprisant, tandis que Clove en resta le couvert en l'air. Un grand silence de plomb s'abattit ensuite dans la pièce tandis que la télé avait été éteinte par un Brutus agacé. C'était un grand choc pour les Carrières.

 _« Je suis tellement consterné… j'en rirais »,_ marmonna finalement Cato, la mine sombre.

 _« Si je t'entends rire, Cato, je te plante ma fourchette dans la gorge »,_ siffla Clove avec un sérieux glaçant.

Brutus et Enobaria échangèrent un regard irrité et, comme s'ils venaient de s'adresser l'un à l'autre par télépathie, se levèrent silencieusement pour laisser leurs Carrières seuls. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas le genre de mentors qui vous réconforteraient d'un échec.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires avant que l'assiette de Clove n'aille s'exploser contre le mur, suivit de sa fourchette. Elle se leva tandis que Cato était resté immobile. Normalement, c'était plutôt lui le sang chaud de leur duo. Lui dont les nerfs lâchaient facilement, lui qui avait cette faiblesse. Mais en se faisant battre par une _fille_ du _district 12_ , on venait de toucher la seule corde sensible de Clove. Un échec cuisant non pas face à Cato, le garçon qu'elle estimait le plus ici, mais face à celle qu'elle méprisait outrageusement ! L'orgueilleuse se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pestant d'une voix forte :

 _« Comment a t-elle pu nous surpasser alors qu'elle ne sait rien faire à part reconnaître des plantes ! Elle ne s'est même pas entrainée une seule fois ! »_

 _« Si. »_

Le regard de Cato était détourné sur le côté à cet aveu. Oui, la fille du 12 s'était entrainée… c'était lui-même qui le lui avait permis. Voilà le revers de la médaille. Il avait fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer. A sa réponse, Clove tourna un visage stupéfait vers lui.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? »_ dit-elle sèchement.

 _« Rien… »_ il lâcha un léger soupir. _« Seulement qu'elle s'est entrainée de nuit. »_

Comme il fixait le mur d'à côté, Clove se déplaça pour entrer à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Quand on est un Carrière, on s'adresse aux autres en les regardant dans les yeux bon sang !

 _« Et tu n'as rien vu ? Tu es hyperactif, tu dors à peine, tu t'entraines de nuit aussi … Comment aurais-tu pu ne rien voir et ne pas connaître ses points forts ? »_

Cato ramena calmement le regard vers elle sans répondre, le visage inexpressif. Clove l'observa un instant, décryptant un instant son silence, avant que ses traits ne soient déformés de rage :

 _« Tu l'as LAISSÉE_ _?! »_

Une lueur de fureur s'alluma dans le regard de Cato. Soudainement, il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers elle. Clove recula légèrement, se tenant prête, mais son dos finit rapidement par heurter le mur.

 _« Et maintenant quoi ?! Tu comptes me cogner dessus pour me punir de ta stupidité ?! »,_ attaqua t-elle.

Le poing de Cato s'écrasa contre le mur, près de sa tête. Le craquement indiqua que sa force avait réussit à fendre le béton, créant un léger renfoncement à côté de l'oreille de la brune qui sursauta.

 _« Ferme-la ! »_

D'accord, ça, elle pouvait le faire. Clove n'était pas suicidaire. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire une telle bêtise, pour faire preuve d'empathie envers une inférieure, elle garda la bouche résolument fermée. Si on avait évalué Cato dans un accès de colère, les juges lui auraient donné un 12. Il était terrifiant. Clove baissa les yeux devant son ainé, les lèvres pincées de colère et de rancœur ravalées avec mal. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il recule et que la tension de ses épaules et de ses muscles soit relâchée, avant d'oser demander avec diplomatie :

 _« Que doit-on faire ? »_

Il restait leur leader. Le plus fort d'entre eux. Le plus expérimenté. La vanité de Clove et sa note équivalente à lui n'avaient pas brouillé son jugement et ne le lui avaient pas fait oublier cela. Cato réfléchit quelques secondes.

 _« On l'intègre à l'alliance. »_

Il ramena son attention vers sa camarade silencieuse, un peu surpris de ne pas déjà l'entendre protester.

 _« Tu ne dis rien ? »_

Clove semblait réfléchir aussi.

 _« Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée. On sait qu'elle connaît la nature… si elle s'échappe dès que les Jeux sont ouverts, elle pourrait être difficile à attraper. En la gardant sous la main, elle sera notre cible privilégiée lorsque l'alliance prendra fin. »_

Calmé, Cato lui adressa un hochement de tête approbateur. Elle avait parfaitement suivi son raisonnement sans qu'il n'ait à l'expliquer. De toute façon, le principe même de l'alliance était de garder ses ennemis proches de soi. Seuls des gens avec la jugeote de Glimmer ne sauraient le comprendre tout seuls.

x-x-x-x

Katniss était satisfaite que les entrainements cessent après l'examen face aux juges. Elle se disait que, avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait plus aucun Carrière. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne croiserait pas Peeta non plus… le jeune homme l'évitait depuis l'annonce des résultats, décidé à se préparer seul. Katniss était autant énervée contre lui que contre elle-même, d'avoir eu le moindre espoir à son égard. Seule, il n'y avait qu'un seul gagnant, alors elle devrait gagner _seule_. Tant mieux s'il se moquait de son sort… Ce serait plus facile pour Katniss de le tuer dans l'arène. Allons, et qu'il accapare Haymitch, leur mentor, et Effie, aussi ! Katniss n'avait besoin de personne ! Bon, d'accord, elle était un peu en retard pour se préparer, mais elle était l'avant-dernière à être interviewée de toute façon. Tout de même, la jeune femme pressa le pas dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle d'habillage.

 _« Impressionnant, ce score, numéro 12 »_ , l'apostropha la voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal.

Katniss se braqua aussitôt à l'appellation, puis se figea sur place, méfiante. Tandis que le public l'affublait de sobriquets pompeux, ou avait la décence de l'appeler par son prénom, Cato venait de la réduire à un nombre. La dépersonnalisation était courante, entre tributs. C'était plus facile de tuer des chiffres, que de tuer une personne. Et il devait avoir d'autant plus envie de lui faire la peau désormais. Elle savait pertinemment combien il était important pour lui d'être le meilleur. Il l'était, mais ce n'était pas avec la deuxième meilleure note qu'il pouvait entièrement convaincre son district.

Il apparut dans son champ de vision en la dépassant pour se placer tranquillement devant elle, l'air plutôt cordial. Cato était déjà prêt, pour sa part. En l'apercevant avec cet élégant costume, c'est la première fois que Katniss songea qu'on pouvait dire de lui qu'il était beau. Elle le remarquait tardivement, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas un adjectif qui viendrait à l'esprit quand on l'observait dégommer férocement des dizaines de cibles à l'affilée sans grand effort.

 _« Le tien aussi »_ le félicita t-elle _« Mais je m'appelle Katniss, au cas où l'information t'aurait échappée. »_

 _« Elle ne m'a pas échappée. »_

Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait le nier : il l'avait suivie. Et il avait même attendu qu'elle emprunte le couloir solitaire pour faire savoir sa présence… comme s'il comptait avoir une conversation avec elle qui ne devait pas être entendue.

 _« Que veux-tu ? »_

 _« Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? »,_ éluda t-il avec un sourire en coin mutin.

Il croisa patiemment les bras et le regard de Katniss fut traversé d'une discrète inquiétude. Elle n'aimait pas cette soudaine amabilité factice, qui était beaucoup plus inquiétante que quand il s'adressait à elle avec mépris. Cela lui rappela l'entretien entre Cato et Thresh, il y a peu. Cato lui avait proposé une alliance que le deuxième colosse avait déclinée, et pour de très bonnes raisons. Certes, les Carrières étaient plutôt méprisés des autres districts, mais il y avait bien plus à cela. Leur faire confiance le temps de quelques jours, que l'on soit du 12, du 11, du 10… c'était tout bonnement de la folie.

 _« Un rapport avec cette histoire d'alliance ? »,_ tenta t-elle, un peu tendue d'apparence.

Ce devait forcément être cela, pour qu'il s'adresse aussi courtoisement à elle après qu'elle ait reçu la note de 11 à l'examen.

 _« Intéressée ? »,_ répondit-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

 _« Certainement pas »,_ répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Il n'en montra rien, mais le ton catégorique l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu. Certes, il était un peu familier avec le tempérament de miss Everdeen, mais elle aurait dû considérer l'alliance comme une aubaine... à moins d'être plus maligne encore qu'il ne l'avait songé. Elle avait les jambes un peu écartées et fléchies, comme si elle s'attendait à devoir encaisser un coup, son regard entremêlant un mélange piquant de crainte et de défi. Même si Cato avait un petit quelque chose pour ces filles qui lui tenaient tête, un "non" n'avait jamais constitué pour lui une réponse valable venant d'elles.

Il fit un pas vers Katniss, qui recula automatiquement tout en levant le menton d'un air digne, comme si elle voulait pallier le fait qu'elle battait en retraite devant lui. Cato décroisa les bras avec un air suffisant, satisfait d'au moins voir qu'il avait le dessus dans cet échange.

 _« Je te suggère de reconsidérer ma proposition... Sans cette alliance, tes chances de survivre plus d'une journée aux Jeux sont… très minces. »_

La menace suintait autant dans ses mots que dans ses silences, au point qu'un frisson de crainte parcourut l'échine de Katniss. Voilà, c'était dit. Si elle n'était pas avec eux, alors elle figurerait en tête de leur liste. Son regard ne put soutenir celui du Carrière et se détourna tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils la méprisaient, tous, comme ils étaient. Elle serait terrorisée en leur compagnie. Comment pourrait-elle seulement dormir proche d'eux alors qu'ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil ! Peut-être était-ce même ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Katniss ne serait jamais en sécurité avec les Carrières, elle serait en sécurité _loin_ d'eux. Elle avait beau être en tête de liste, cette dernière pourrait voir sa longueur diminuer le temps de la chercher... Pour finir de se rassurer, Katniss imagina même le scénario le plus optimiste : mettons qu'elle faisait son chemin tranquillement avec eux… si jamais elle s'attachait de quelconque façon à ce groupe, et qu'elle hésitait le moment crucial, elle ne pourrait pas retourner auprès de Prim. Car les Carrières, eux, n'hésitaient jamais.

 _« C'est tout réfléchi,_ Deux _»_ Elle ramena un regard implacable vers lui, _« Je refuse et je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège d'une alliance ! »_

Katniss était loin d'être stupide, en effet, il le savait. Et si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un groupe pour assurer sa survie, c'est qu'elle devait être très débrouillarde en milieu naturel, comme il l'avait déjà bien deviné. Elle avait décroché une meilleure note que lui à l'évaluation individuelle, Cato voulait donc bien lui attribuer de nombreuses aptitudes.

 _« Pour avoir savamment dissimulé le talent qui t'a valu un 11, tu es soit effectivement intelligente, soit très bien conseillée. »_ Un fin sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres _« Mais il n'y aura personne pour te souffler les réponses une fois dans l'arène. »_

 _« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on me souffle quoi que ce soit pour avoir ma note. Merci de ta considération toutefois, si cela en est »,_ ajouta t-elle ironiquement.

 _« Cela en est. Et je respecte ta décision »,_ dit-il alors, contre toute attente.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui tendit même poliment la main. _Ok, c'est quoi cet acte ?_ se demanda aussitôt Katniss avec méfiance. Son regard scruta le visage du Carrière comme il scrutait le sien. Dans son expression, elle reconnut quelque chose de très vague qu'elle assimila à de l'amusement. Mais, en outre, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment derrière la tête. Cette cordialité de façade avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et c'était très peut-être le but, en fin de compte : l'inquiéter. Reculer devant le geste trahirait sa crainte, elle refusait. Elle refusait de se laisser croire qu'elle était une proie facile, même devant cet homme massif qui l'obligeait à lever haut le menton pour être regardé dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui serra la main avec l'assurance digne d'un homme, digne de Gale. Au moment où elle allait la retirer, le Carrière resserra sa prise et la tira brusquement vers lui, son air moqueur s'accentuant subrepticement. Katniss replia sa main libre contre elle, le poing serré, voulant mettre de la distance entre eux, mais l'homme lui saisit la mâchoire avec une fermeté qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se souvint de cette fois où elle l'avait vu lancer un javelot et le planter dans le cœur d'une cible à 15 fichus mètre de distance. Elle était si frêle devant lui qu'elle était persuadée que sa nuque pouvait être brisée d'un simple mouvement de poignet, même maladroit ! Craignant stupidement un tel accident, Katniss n'osa même plus bouger, mais ses yeux gris lancèrent des éclairs à ceux bleus glacials de Cato. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal, c'était le règlement, mais elle avait déjà eu la preuve que, le règlement, il n'en avait cure…

 _« Lâche moi tout de suite. A quoi tu joues ? »_ siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

La question le fit légèrement ricaner.

 _« A quoi jouons-nous ? »_ répéta t-il, franchement amusé.

Qu'est-ce qui était drôle, au juste ? Bien sûr, ils jouaient aux Jeux de la Faim. Une étincelle de lucidité s'alluma dans le regard de Katniss : il la provoquait pour engager un combat, pour la pousser à se servir de son agilité, de son ingéniosité, d'une quelconque force, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui justifierait son 11. Il s'attendait probablement à une prise de combat destinée à _essayer_ de le maintenir en respect, mais Katniss ne savait certainement pas faire un truc pareil, même si elle aurait effectivement bien aimé à ce moment précis… Tout en revenait à cette fichue note. Mais bon sang, ce n'était pas avec point de plus qu'elle le battrait au bras de fer, même à deux bras contre un seul ! Comme elle était tentée de lui dire que c'était juste son culot qui avait fait la différence…

 _« L'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi »,_ le prévint-elle, se doutant que cela devait aussi constituer une motivation à la brutaliser de la sorte.

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je sens. »_

La jeune femme réalisa que le pouce du blond était placé directement sur sa carotide où son pouls pulsait à cent à l'heure. Sans compter que ses doigts tremblaient contre l'autre main de Cato refermée sur sa paume. Elle n'était pas intimidée. Elle était effrayée. Une biche entre les griffes du loup. Bon sang, il se moquait d'elle ! Katniss s'éjecta brusquement vers l'arrière comme une furie. Si le Carrière avait vraiment voulu la maintenir prisonnière, elle ne s'en serait pas tirée à si bon compte. Preuve qu'il voulait juste faire mumuse avec la nourriture, avant de la dévorer une fois dans l'arène. Pourriture de Carrière.

Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'analysant du regard. La Fille du Feu était caractérielle mais, face au danger, elle avait cette attitude patiente à la 'Tu ne perds rien pour attendre'. C'est ainsi que le pièce du puzzle s'emboitèrent. Les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras, sa volonté de dissimuler un talent particulier, son indépendance, sa connaissance de la nature, et ses paroles… _Nous autres, pour la majorité, on a plutôt passé nos vies à chercher de quoi nous nourrir._

 _« Tu sais chasser ?_ », demanda t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme qui le dardait d'un regard furieux telle une louve prête à mordre se figea complètement. Même son cœur semblait retenir son souffle... elle lâcha en un réflexe d'auto-défense :

« _La chasse est interdite._ »

Elle ne savait pas mentir, alors elle avait trouvé une pitoyable alternative pour ne dire ni oui, ni non. Un rictus carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Cato, mélange effroyable entre l'assurance charmeuse de Finnick Odair et la férocité perverse de sa partenaire Clove. Mais le plus paniquant, c'était cette clairvoyance dans son regard. Il était persuadé de l'avoir percée à jour.

« _Tu sais braconner, alors_ », dit-il moqueusement.

 _Du calme, Katniss_ , _les chasseurs n'utilisent pas que des arcs de toute façon,_ tenta t-elle de se raisonner. Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, c'était tenter de le contredire ou de se justifier. Elle ferait cela si mal, de toute façon, que cela ne ferait qu'appuyer ses paroles. Katniss ne lui devait rien, et par-dessus tout, elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Jamais. Elle secoua donc légèrement la tête, blasée, signifiant qu'elle ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps avec lui.

« _Puisse le sort m'être favorable_ », rétorqua t-elle simplement.

Elle le dépassa, lui refilant, pour se venger, un violent coup d'épaule au passage qu'elle regretta aussitôt. En tout cas, elle avait frappé assez fort pour le faire se retourner. Bon, il avait mis du sien pour la suivre du regard, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Restant parfaitement droite, ce n'est que quand elle fut certaine d'avoir disparu de sa vue qu'elle se massa l'épaule. Non mais… quelle crétine elle pouvait être pafois... Manquer de se déboiter un membre la veille des jeux…

Dès qu'elle retrouva son mentor, fin prête pour l'interview et lumineuse au possible, Katniss s'empressa de lui demander son avis au sujet de la proposition de Cato. Oui, techniquement, c'était trop tard, mais la brunette était comme ça… tête de mule comme pas permis ! Cependant, si Haymitch l'incendiait sur place en lui disant qu'elle avait fait une grosse boulette en refusant, et qu'il en allait de sa survie, elle irait peut-être courir s'excuser auprès du monstre du 2 en faisant patte de velours pour qu'il accepte qu'elle revienne sur sa parole. Toutefois, l'alcoolique invétéré semblait de son avis :

« _C'est vrai que les tributs de carrière ont un certain code sur les alliances… mais ce code ne concerne qu'eux. Or toi, ma pauvre fille, tu es du district 12. Tiens-toi à l'écart ou tu seras la première piégée._ »

x-x-x-x

Pourquoi devait-elle stresser comme une gamine alors qu'elle allait devoir jouer la bête de foire devant le Capitole ? Agacée, furieuse, blasée, voilà dans quelle état d'esprit elle devrait être. C'était plus fort qu'elle, les apparitions en public la rendaient un peu nerveuse, d'autant qu'elles étaient importantes pour son avenir dans l'arène. Comment pouvoir mettre des sponsors dans sa poche alors qu'elle avait l'amabilité d'un porc-épic ? Katniss dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester cordiale face aux simagrées de Caesar qui l'accueillit sur la scène. Cato et Clove l'observaient, avec quelques autres tributs, depuis le côté de la salle, parmi les spectateurs.

 _« Elle a refusé. »_

 _« Un mal pour un bien ? »,_ demanda Clove sans détacher ses yeux de la scène.

 _« Je ne sais pas. Evoluer en milieu naturel n'est pas notre point fort. »_

 _« Mais son district ne partage pas nos valeurs. Ils l'acclameraient si elle trahissait l'alliance. C'est un risque. »_

 _« Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour faire une telle chose. On ne tue pas six tributs de carrière avec un poignard dans le dos. »_

 _« Elle n'aura pas l'occasion d'essayer, de toute façon »,_ conclue Clove, tandis que Caesar s'adressait de nouveau à Katniss.

« _Dis moi, Katniss. Qu'est qui t'a le plus impressionnée depuis ton arrivée ici ?_ »

Le regard de la brune papillonna brièvement du côté du tableau d'affichage des candidats, puis se détourna d'un battement de cil. Hors de question de laisser savoir que son esprit venait de figurer les Carrières en plein entrainement.

 _« Le ragout d'agneau »_ , dit-elle alors, à court d'idée de mensonge.

Clove laissa échapper un ricanement railleur et le public, pour sa part, s'esclaffa avec Caesar. En dehors de ce petit moment assez comique, Cato ne put s'empêcher de trouver Katniss absurde. Elle jouait un rôle qui ne lui allait guère, et même la petite Rue avait fait meilleure impression à ses yeux. Où était passée la brunette irascible au regard flamboyant, aux répliques aiguisées, à la fierté de fer ? A ce moment précis, Katniss apparut insignifiante à ses yeux, fausse et fade. Elle avait tout juste l'air _sympathique_ et même Clove ne savait pas s'il fallait se réjouir ou s'exaspérer de la voir si cruche. Cato resta de marbre à la voir tournoyer dans sa robe aux flammes. Une vraie potiche. Il en oublia presque ce qui avait tant suscité son intérêt chez elle, mais le sérieux revint et Caesar aborda un vrai sujet, la sœur de Katniss, et le colosse mit enfin le doigt sur la particularité qui l'avait saisi chez elle. Son cœur. Les liens familiaux avaient toujours montré leurs limites dans les Hunger Games, mais pas avec elle. La brune s'était débattue pour être envoyée en plein futur massacre à la place de sa sœur. Lui qu'on avait programmé pour être le meilleur, lui dont la mère était morte en couche, ne pouvait comprendre, ou même simplement _concevoir_ le principe de dévotion… encore moins poussé à cet extrême. Et à côté de ça, il avait vu le tempérament de Katniss, sa détermination… sa détermination à survivre et à voir les autres mourir, sûrement à les tuer elle-même s'il le fallait. Si pure et si sale à la fois, lumineuse et sombre. C'est cette contradiction qui l'avait captivé, et qui le captivait encore malgré cette intervention assez médiocre. Cela lui faisait mal de se l'admettre seulement à lui-même…

Quand le temps fut écoulé, Katniss rejoint leur petit groupe, se tenant tout de même à distance raisonnable des Carrières. Ce fut au tour du garçon du 12, qui les balaya tous avec sa déclaration d'amour envers Katniss. Un moment qui émut le public, un moment mièvre à en coller des nausées aux Carrières. Cato jeta un bref regard à Clove et la moue dégoutée qu'il vit suspendue à ses lèvres indiqua qu'elle pensait la même chose. Le boulanger devait s'être attiré des sponsors avec un tel background et c'était bien joué. Le regard du blond bifurqua ensuite vers Katniss, qui venait apparemment de trouver un intérêt fort soudain à ses propres escarpins. Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir, à l'évidence. Jugeant aussitôt Peeta comme un type calculateur qui voulait avoir toutes les chances de son côté, Cato nota que le compliment laissé à Katniss, et la pub qu'il venait de lui faire, était donc involontaire. Ainsi donc, la Fille du Feu avait pas mal de garçons à ses pieds ? Ce n'était pas si surprenant, son minois et le caractère farouche qu'il lui avait été donné de voir avaient eu leur petit effet sur lui d'ailleurs. La fascination qu'elle avait suscité chez lui en fut d'autant ravivée… mais quelle importance désormais ? Les Jeux se déroulaient le lendemain et elle avait refusé l'alliance… cela faisaient d'eux des ennemis mortels désormais. Cato ramena à nouveau son attention vers la Fille du Feu. Malgré un embarras et une irritation apparente, son regard fut appréhensif quand elle croisa celui de Cato. Tous ces jeux, tous ces retournements de situations, la dépassaient complètement. Bien sûr que les faux-semblants la perdaient un peu plus, car Katniss Everdeen était une femme qui avait besoin de vrai, qui brûlait d'impétuosité mais craignait de se laisser consumer par le mensonge, les siens et ceux des autres.

Quelle scandale d'être si facilement déchiffrable, d'être un livre ouvert… surtout pour des prédateurs tels que Cato. Il y avait quelque chose de beau, chez elle, dans sa lutte intérieure qu'elle partageait malgré elle d'un simple regard. Une pensée incongrue lui vient en tête, surgi de nul part. Un outil fort mystérieux, l'esprit, quelques fois. Cato songea en effet que si son amour et sa dévotion avaient pu la pousser au sacrifice, comme elle s'était sacrifiée pour sa sœur, alors être aimé de Katniss Everdeen devait probablement être une douce et heureuse chance. Mais il ne pourrait jamais être aimé d'elle et il ne pourrait jamais lui ressembler… la seule option qu'il lui restait, c'était de la tuer. Et il le ferait, sans pitié, sans remord, sans hésitation... comme il était prédestiné à le faire.


End file.
